Top Speed
Top Speed (トップスピード), also known by her real name Tsubame Murota (室田つばめ), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Top Speed is a cheerful meddler and a junior Magical Girl. She used to be part of a biker gang called Empress. Appearance Top Speed Human-LN.jpg|Top Speed's human form, Tsubame Murota Top Speed full.png|Top Speed Human As a human, Tsubame has long braided chestnut-brown hair with brown eyes. Her bangs are clipped to the side, and also has a blue star clip at the bottom of her side-braid. As she is pregnant, she wears a plaid maternity dress with a cardigan. She has black and purple spotted socks and slip-on shoes with red bows on them. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Top Speed had long, light orange hair tied into two braids and has light blue eyes. She also has four bobby pins on the left side of her hair in the shape of 2 x's. She wears a classic black witch outfit and a witch hat. She also has an armor-like arm on her left side. Her witch hat is black, with white lace inside of it and two orange accents. Her dress has a black collar, with a red bow attached to it. It also has black sleeves. Her black boots go up to her thighs. Personality She is lively and anxious and always seems to have positive thinking. In a way, she also has a motherly love towards those close to her. Magic Uses a broomstick to fly at high speeds. She possesses a broomstick named Rapid Swallow as her unique Magical Item. It is decorated with motorcycle parts such as muffler and propulsion devices. The maximum seat capacity is two people, though it is shown that it's capable of carrying more weight than that. The broomstick can travel at a high speed. At maximum speed, it is faster than a modern jet fighter, and can even create a sonic boom. The broomstick and its equipment are able to withstand supersonic flight. When traveling at high speeds, the broomstick won't break, even if it collides with an obstacle. Additionally, it seems to also be resistant to damage, to an extent. Special Item(s) *''Rapid Swallow:'' Top Speed's broomstick. It is stylized to resemble a motorcycle. It can withstand supersonic flight speeds. Relationships Ripple Top Speed thinks of Ripple as her self-proclaimed partner, and both of them are often seen together since their districts are next to each other. She considers Ripple someone with whom she can talk about anything, and isn't bothered when the only responses she gets from her are "tchs" or silent nodding. Calamity Mary Calamity Mary was Top Speed's mentor. Shoichi Murota Shoichi Murota was Top Speed's husband. Shoichi Murota's Sister She and Top Speed were good friends as children and had a close bond. Sister Nana Weiss Winterprison Fav Fav transformed her into a Magical Girl. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Top Speed ranked #13. *In Fanbook 1, Top Speed has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Cooking: 4/5 * As a human, Tsubame Murota has a height of 166 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Top Speed has a height of 155 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1